My Arthur the author
by darknessbleedingthroughmyveins
Summary: The world of magick has proven to have changed drastically against what we originally knew in the Merlin TV series. Merlin and Arthur are in love and the rest, well the rest you will find out soon enough. Filled with the romance we always fantasized to come between Merlin and Arthur. Their story is full of surprises that you never deemed possible while watching the series. AU,SLASH


My Arthur the author

Summary: All will be explained in the first few paragraphs of this delightful tale but as the title suggests this fic is AU. The world of magick has proven to have changed drastically against what we originally knew in the Merlin TV series. Merlin and Arthur are in love and the rest, well the rest you will find out soon enough.

Pairings: MERTHUR! Gwaine/Leon

**Warnings: slash, lemon, limes, au, oneshot**

Key: (important information by author), _writing_

Merlin was busy making Arthur's bed when suddenly strong arms wrapped around his waist and he could faintly feel someone's cock pressing against his arse. Arthur slowly turned Merlin around in his arms and captured his servant's lips in a passionate kiss. Merlin moaned loudly before wrapping his arms loosely around Arthur's neck. It felt as if many hours had passed before the kiss ended. Arthur grinned down at Merlin before nuzzling Merlin's jaw.

"I love you Merlin." Arthur whispered.

"I know, I love you too prat." Merlin said cheekily.

"Why you little-!" Arthur began but he was stopped by Merlin's lips once again being pressed against his own.

Arthur had oddly enough been the one to advance on Merlin the three years ago when he had become his servant. There was just something about Merlin that attracted Arthur and it was more than just Merlin's magick. After a year and a half of being together Merlin had told Arthur about his magic. It took only one year after finding about Merlin's magick before the two had eloped. After traveling around for nearly a year they finally settled in a small village that was near Oxford University. Merlin became a tutor to all the young children nearby while Arthur went to Oxford University in order to become a writer and possibly a published author. Merlin always joked with Arthur about his career choice. For instance as Arthur came home tonight from a long day at the university Merlin spoke up.

"Oh look who it is! My Arthur the author." Merlin stated with a grin before adding, "I finished dinner love. It is grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup."

Merlin went over to Arthur and quickly took the heavy leather messenger bag filled with books from him. Arthur kissed Merlin warmly before running over to the chamber pot to take the piss that he had been holding in all day. Merlin couldn't help but giggle slightly at seeing Arthur so relieved just to be able to take a piss. Arthur and Merlin sat down at their wooden kitchen table and began eating their dinner. Merlin wanted to tell Arthur something but he was afraid to mention it so he stayed silent all through out dinner. Arthur knew that something was up because his Merlin was never this quite. Merlin finished up his food quickly before taking over to the small tin tub that they designated for dishes and began to wash all the used ones. Arthur watched Merlin with a frown but decided that it was best to wait till they were in bed to bring up the issue as Arthur had some writing he wished to do.

While Merlin was doing the dishes Arthur grabbed the blank journal, which he had bought today, from out of his bag. The journal was black with silver swirls etched into it and on the back cover had a small inscription at the very bottom in tiny silver lettering which read; 'Arthur and Merlin forever'. Arthur opened to the first page and began to write. He was so into his writing that he didn't hear Merlin sit next to him.

_I was once great in the eyes of society but yet I personally felt miserable. It is funny that now I am seen as poor in the eyes of society yet now I personally feel great. I have found the love of my life and his name is Merlin. I was surprised by my father when he found out about the secret relationship between Merlin and I. My father in fact didn't condone us for being gay but for the fact that my beautiful Merlin was a servant instead of some stuck up prince. We had left the city of Camelot but we are now happily settled in the village of Didactic Dissident meaning educational rebel _(I made this city up with the use of a thesaurus)_. I study at Oxford University for my writing while Merlin stays at our home to tutor the young children of Didactic Dissident. So far this has worked out quite well however I am sad to say that it seems like our happy days have run into a detour for today Merlin has been acting strangely and I fear that he is hiding something important from me but I do not know what._

Arthur stopped writing for the day and carefully put his journal back into his bag. When Arthur turned around he found the bedroom door wide open and Merlin lying unconscious on the floor of their bedroom. Arthur gasped before running over to him. Merlin was pale and clutching his stomach weakly in his unconscious state. Arthur carefully moved Merlin's arms out the way in order to exam his lover's stomach. Merlin's stomach wasn't as flat as it used to be in fact it was actually kind of round looking . Arthur frowned in confusion but forgot his questions when Merlin began to wake up. Merlin woke with a soft painful moan as his eyes flitted around him waiting for the world to stop shaking. Once the dizziness went away Merlin noticed that a worried Arthur was hovering over him worriedly and his stomach was exposed.

"Arthur…" Merlin whispered weakly as he reached out and grabbed a handful of Arthur's shirt.

"I am right here baby." Arthur whispered as he rested his hand over Merlin's

Arthur carefully scooped Merlin up in his arms and carried him over to their bed. He noticed that Merlin had gained some weight since last week before laying down with his weak lover in their warm full sized bed. Merlin buried his face in Arthur's chest and fell asleep. The next morning Merlin woke up alone in bed however he could smell eggs, bacon, and orange juice radiating from the kitchen. Merlin slowly stood up albeit slightly wobbly but soon Merlin was walking normally as he headed towards the kitchen. Arthur was nearly naked as he waltzed around the kitchen cooking. On the kitchen table was a jucier, several oranges, and two glasses. This was where Arthur was making the orange juice. As Merlin's eyes wandered he found a metal pan siting over top a small fire in which contained sizzling bacon and scrambled eggs. Merlin didn't know what to say but his stomach certainly did as it growled loudly gaining Arthur's attention.

"Merlin, you really shouldn't be out of bed. I was going to bring breakfast to you." Arthur said as he came over to Merlin.

Merlin's eyes filled with tears at seeing how much Arthur cared and the effort he was making. Arthur looked worried when he saw the tears. Merlin quickly ended all bad thoughts when he kissed Arthur happily on the lips. Arthur groaned before tugging his lover closer. Merlin giggled against Arthur's lips before ending the kiss.

"No matter how much I enjoy this we should stop…otherwise our breakfast will be burnt to a crisp." Merlin said amusedly.

Arthur got the hint and quickly went over to the food and stoked out the fire. Merlin sat down at the kitchen table while Arthur rationed out the food evenly onto two plates as well as doing the same to the homemade orange juice in the tall glasses. Arthur sat the food and drinks down on the table before sitting across from Merlin. Together the lovers ate their breakfast and drank their juice. When all was finished Merlin spoke.

"Arthur, I loved the breakfast but I am sure you have questions about what happened last night and I just so happen to have answers." Merlin spoke softly.

"Well what is it Merlin?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"Because of my magick our love became something much more something that you would have never suspected. I…um…well…there's no real easy way to say this so I will just state it bluntly. Arthur, I'm pregnant. My magick combined with our love making has caused a young one to grow inside me. I hope you don't hate me but if you do just tell me now because I can always-!" Merlin was speaking quickly near the end but was cut off by lips on his own.

Arthur had sat through Merlin's entire speech in shock up until the end where his shock turned into anger. How dare Merlin even think that Arthur would hate him. Arthur could never hate Merlin no matter how hard he tried because he was deeply in love with the-sometimes idiotic-wizard. Arthur did the only thing he knew to do to get Merlin to stop speaking without taking it the wrong way and that was to kiss him. The kiss between the two lasted for nearly five minutes before Arthur pulled away slightly effectively breaking the kiss.

"I could never hate you, you idiotic wizard. I am deeply in love with you Merlin and nothing will ever change that. My heart has and always will be completely yours. In fact I starting to live up to the nickname you have given me because I began writing a book last night about us, Merlin. I love you so much baby so please don't ever think that I will leave you. So…has your magick told you the gender of our lil merlin in there?" Arthur said.

Merlin blushed slightly at hearing such an affectionate speech before shaking his head no at Arthur's baby question. Arthur stood up from his seat and walked over to Merlin's side of the table. Merlin looked up at Arthur and grinned brightly when Arthur suddenly scooped him up in his strong arms. Arthur nuzzled, kissed, and nibbled at Merlin's lips, jaw, throat, and collarbone. Merlin was naked within minutes and Arthur quickly got naked as well. Arthur carefully prepared Merlin with his fingers before replacing said fingers with his cock. Merlin thrusted onto Arthur at the same time Arthur thrusted into Merlin causing Arthur's cock to go deeper than he originally planned. This unexpected deeper thrust caused Arthur to hit Merlin's prostate head on. Merlin came hard and fast before his body quivered violently for a few minutes at such an intense climax. Arthur had climaxed the same time Merlin did leaving Merlin filled with his seed. The two were both left gasping at the intensity of their short round of sex. Arthur knew without asking that Merlin could not handle any more sex today so he gently pulled out of Merlin's now loose hole.

Merlin snuggled into Arthur's arms before they both drifted asleep for a few minutes. It was nearing eight o' clock in the morning when Merlin and Arthur woke up from their nap. The two decided to help each other get dressed and when they were just about finished there was a knock at the door. Merlin pouted before walking over to the door. When Merlin opened the door his pout turned into a grin at seeing his best friends Gwaine and Leon. Gwaine had his hand twined together with Leon's as they stood at Merlin and Arthur's doorstep.

" 'Ello Merlin!" Gwaine said with a goofy grin. (I swear he has to be related to Sirius Black from HP)

"Hi Gwaine, Leon. How have you two been?" Merlin asked.

"This idiot proposed to me while we were in the tavern last night. We came to see if you wanted to celebrate today?" Leon stated.

"We would love to but I can not go drinking anymore for a while." Merlin said softly.

"Why is that?" Gwaine asked stupidly.

Merlin pressed his hand to his slowly growing stomach causing his best friends to gasp before Leon stated while wiggling his eyebrows,

"Someone has gotten busy since we last met up a few weeks ago."

Arthur burst out laughing as he wrapped his arms around Merlin affectionately. Merlin leaned up and kissed Arthur happily. Gwaine and Leon watched their two best friends happily. Arthur ended the kiss gently as he spoke,

"Well if we are going to celebrate I suggest we got to Fredrick Rock." (Fredrick Rock is a small restaurant down the street from Arthur and Merlin's home.)

"That is a great idea Arthur. We shall come by around five to walk with you to Fredrick Rock." Gwaine stated.

Merlin watched as Gwaine and Leon left to go do their errands. Just as Gwaine thought that he and Leon were far enough away that Merlin couldn't see, Merlin saw Gwaine grab Leon by his hips and tug the man closer before capturing Leon's lips with his own. Arthur followed Merlin's gaze and also noticed their best friends making out at the end of the street. Merlin went inside with Arthur before closing their front door.

"They make a good couple, Gwaine and Leon." Merlin stated.

"Yeah they do. I can't wait till we meet them later so we can tease them about what we saw just now." Arthur said with a grin.

"Arthur that isn't very nice…" Merlin said but his grin told Arthur that he agreed with the teasing idea.

"Hmm I think I will get some writing done today as I have no classes. I will stay in our room when your students come over for lessons." Arthur stated.

_Previously I had said that I was worried about Merlin hiding something. I know what that something is now and I no longer worry. The ultimate secret that Merlin had kept from me that I now know of is that Merlin is pregnant with child, my child. In this new life that we have established I go to the Oxford University for an English major so that I can professionally write not that not having a degree will stop me from writing down my now wonderful life's history. Merlin works from our home as a tutor for younger kids. Not only does Merlin teach the kids the basics in education but he also teaches the magical ones basic spells and the girls housing skills in case they become servants. I can hear Merlin's strong beautiful voice coming through our closed bedroom door. I am sitting in our room while Merlin is in the living room. Merlin is currently teaching some of the kids today. I am so proud of all the progress Merlin has made with the children of our little village._

-3 years later-

Arthur was sitting at his desk with a huge grin on his face. The reason for the grin was that Arthur had his five hundred page manuscript completed and sitting down in front of him on the desk. When Arthur turned away from his masterpiece he found himself looking at his bed. On the full sized bed laid Merlin and their toddler Fabian Louis Pendragon. Fabian and Merlin were the center of Arthur's life. Arthur and Merlin had been together for the last six years while Fabian only joined them three years ago.

Merlin was snoring softly and Fabian was curled up against his chest. Last night had been Fabian's birthday so they had stayed up late to celebrate. A late night meant a whole new meaning to their family now. When it was just Merlin and Arthur a late night was two in the morning now that it was Merlin, Arthur, and Fabian a late night was ten o' clock. Merlin and Fabian were utterly exhausted from all the partying. Last night's birthday party involved cake, toys, and magic. Merlin woke up slowly and almost in sync with his son. Fabian yawned mere seconds after his daddy did. The two sat up sleepily and their hair was all over the place. Arthur chuckled deeply at seeing Merlin and Fabian in a similar state of sleepiness.

"Merlin, Fabian I have a huge surprise for you two." Arthur said softly.

"What is it father?" Fabian asked excitedly.

"You know how father was writing a book about all three of us?-at Fabian's excited nod he continued- Well father finished it." Arthur announced as he showed his husband and son the five hundred page leather bound journal.

"Congratulations Arthur!" Merlin shouted as he threw himself into Arthur's arms.

Fabian giggled at his daddy's childish antics before following his daddy by jumping onto the two of them. Arthur chuckled and tugged Fabian closer so that his son was sitting in between Merlin and his own laps. The three shared a huge family hug before they all went into the kitchen for breakfast. Fabian ate the slowest yet he was still bouncing his seat.

"Can I tell Uncle Gwaine and Uncle Leon about your book father?" Fabian asked, of course it didn't sound like perfect English but Arthur and Merlin could still understand what the toddler was trying to say.

"Yes you can tell us all about it." Gwaine said from behind Fabian.

Fabian squealed in surprise and turned around to see his uncles. Gwaine squatted down to the ground so that he was at Fabian's height and held out his arms to the toddler. Fabian gave out a battle cry of sorts before running towards Gwaine and launching his body into his uncle's arms. Gwaine scooped Fabian up in his arms before standing up and playfully swinging the boy around in the air for a few seconds. Leon smiled at how affection his lover could be when around children and Fabian in particular.

"What are you guys doing here?" Merlin asked with a smile.

"Well we had a bit of a surprise of our own to tell you." Gwaine answered.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked curiously.

Gwaine turned his attention to Fabian before speaking,

"Fab, you know how you said you wanted a little brother to play with?- at Fabian's nod Gwaine continued to speak- Well I made you a brother of sorts." Gwaine said as he pointed at Leon's stomach.

"Uncle Leon have baby?" Fabian questioned.

Gwaine nodded in response to the toddler's question before setting the boy down on the floor carefully. Fabian went over to Leon and touched his stomach but jolted backwards when he felt the stomach move on its own. Arthur laughed before scooping up his son in his arms before looking over at Merlin questioningly. Merlin grinned before stating how Gwaine and Leon had asked for his help so he gave his help. Arthur sighed as he realized his book could never be finished with all these new adventures to add to it and stated as such causing everyone in the room to laugh even his little son Fabian.

**The end.**


End file.
